Secunda Vita
by Tessitra
Summary: He had his mission. Be the voice of his people the hologram informed. Now fiftythousand years later he is awoken to an unfamiliar civilisation. The galaxy is threaten once again by the reapers. Can you really make living when all you knew is gone? How can one woman make him feel alive once again? M rated fanfic Javik's point of view ( Femshep/Javik) 1000 words chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello my fellow authors. I decided just to take a little skip from my usual HP fanfics, had this idea in my head lurking a long time. A femshep/Javik romance. But from Javik's point of view. The chapters will only be 1000 words long/ish. So I will update more frequently on this one. Hope you enjoy this little mass effect experiment with this rare romance. I will update on my other HP fanfics as well don't you worry :) Enjoy this chapter, next one will be up tomorrow…I guess.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own mass effect, everything belongs to Bioware / EA. I only experiment with these amazing characters, the only character I claim as my own is Darnak. This will be my only disclaimer in this story. **Warning this story will be rated as M chapters later on.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: First Failure. <strong>

A big explosion came from another pod in the bunker. The collectors were gaining at them. It didn't take long until it was only two left standing. Bullets were firing everywhere, they tried the radio com, but all they got was static. "We can't take much longer! We need to get to our stasis pods!" a loud voice called out in the heap of battle.

"No! We will wait! The empire will not abandon us, they will be here!" another voice called out. A bullet occurred flashing aside his eyes, he dodge the bullet and hid behind a barrier."The empire is lost! We need to retreat!" he heard his comrade shout. The words his comrade spoke were true. Still he didn't want to believe them. He eyed the ground baffled for a moment, hence he glanced to his comrade and nod. "Then we will stay and fight to the last survivor." His brother in arms gave an affirmative smile and nod. Raising his gun for a respect to another. "Fight well and fall victorious…..brother"

His eyes delayed on his comrade for an instant and then he nod raising his gun. "For the empire." They stepped out from the barrier and stood side by side firing at every enemy racing towards them. A soft beep from his omnitool tuned in, he turned it up and saw a green hologram appearing right before his eyes."Victory?" he said in shock, while firing all he got at the enemy. The hologram surveyed the battleground around them. Dead soldiers sprawled around them. So many lives lost in an instant. The hologram turned his eyes once more towards him. "You have to turn to your stasis pods, this is now your main priority."

That statement was absurd, he had no attentions to confirm that order. "The revenge of my people must be fulfilled. I will remain here, I am an avatar of vengeance, and this is where I belong, with my brethrens." An enemy closed by the heated battle, running fast towards them. He took his gun and aimed for his head. The hologram shook his head desperately. "This mission is no longer of an import. Your new mission is to return to your stasis pod and be the voice of our people to come."

He couldn't believe what he was hearing, were they really losing this battle? Is this their defeat? "We will have to fight, the Empire-"

"The Empire is gone! You have to go to your pod now!" Victory turned his gaze to his friend and sighed with sadden and regret written in his eyes. "You will have to go alone. I only have power to sustain one pod."

His eye wandered back and forth at the hologram and his comrade, and shook his head."Then I will stay, he will go instead of me." Victory interrupted his actions with a stern voice. "Negative, that is not an option. It has to be you. You are the avatar of vengeance, people will listen to you." Before he could respond the hologram his comrade came beside him and put his hand on his shoulder, letting him know it was okay.

"This is my faith. I'm honored. It must be you who is our people's voice" He didn't want to believe his words even if he knew them to be true. He hated this war, there were so many casualties and he never felt so hopeless than he did now. Victory interrupted with his voice.

"You have to go now. I will try to barricade this area, but I will need help on the inside to guide me with the protocol." His comrade stepped forward and loaded his gun with thermal clip. "I am ready." The hologram gave a short affirmative smile and nod, then the image of Victory vanished and you could only hear his voice from the omnitool.

His comrade was about to step out from the safe zone, but felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him. "You don't have to do this Darnak." Turning around to face him and giving a scoffed laugh. "Yes I have to-"he sighed "It has been an honor fighting along your side my brother. May our enemy die in slow pain and may you prevail as our peoples voice Javik."

Short after those words Darnak stormed out shooting at every collector closing by him. Javik gazed at his brothers' bravery. A lot of bullets rushed forwards his shields and it could only handle so many, it eventually broke and Javik saw the bullets firing at him furiously. It pained him to see his own brothers' downfall, but he would not look away. He deserved one of his own people witnessing and remembering his sacrifice. When Darnak finally reached the panel for the barricade he looked back to Javik one last time, then he pushed the button and a big wall appeared between them. Shutting them away from each other.

Javik was still watching the same spot his brother stood just recently. His gaze got distracted when he heard Victory's voice calling from his omni tool. "The barricade is intact, but recommend haste. Approximately awaiting enemy forces in seven minutes." The hologram paused and sighed."Your friend…..he died bravely. He will be remembered."

Javik snorted "No he will not." He walked over to his pod. Opening the hatch, taking one last glance at their failure, so many lives was lost and now they except him to be his peoples last hope!? He shook his head, feeling the pain from so many. Then he entered the pod, and adjusted himself to the seat. Then he closed the hatch, he started to push control buttons to install his stasis correctly and a voice spoke up."I have taken measures to initiate a neutron purge. This facility is now clear. However unfortunately the purge compromised the bunkers sensor. Leaving automatic reactivation impossible, you will have to be in stasis in till a new civilization discovers this pod." Javik became furious.

"That is not what we decided Victory! Open the hatch now!" The hologram interrupted "Negative, this pod will remain in stasis sleep. I have initiated it already. This conversation is now disconnected. Good luck prothean Javik." The holograms voice disappeared for the very last time and the pod shut itself to stasis. Leaving the only living prothean Javik inside.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hope you enjoyed this, don't forget to tell me what you think, review fave or follow, either way it would make me extremely happy P.S I could use a BETA to help me come up with great stuff

/ Tessitra


	2. Awakening

**A/N: **Hello my fellow authors. So the second chapter of Secunda vita is out now just a little info. Yes I know I've taken the beginning almost exactly as it begins on the game. But it won't always stay like this. The story will evolve slowly, don't worry Hope you enjoy this chapter, later chapter will probably come out this week. Whenever I have time and whenever I come up with a great chapter Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Awakening.<strong>

A big bright light hit Javik's closed eyes. Something was different. Javik opened his eyes slowly, and he noticed the hatch to the pod was open, he was meet by a blinded ray of sunlight. He covered his sight with his arm, his visions were still very blurry but he detected two unfamiliar figures looking down at him. Javik's body felt limp but he mustered up his strength and powered up his biotics, pushing green lights from his body. Throwing the two bodies away from him. He stood up, trying to leave the pod, which were more difficult than he thought. His body was weak, but he managed to get away from the pod. Not very long though, he stumbled over his feet to the ground. The body shaking, how long had he been in that pod?

Gazing up the sky, it was the same sky but different structures and buildings around him. So many questions swirling in his mind. Raising his body up to his feet he checked his surroundings. He heard voices behind him, a language he couldn't quite figure out. Turning around he saw the two figures from before. He had almost forgotten about them two. His visions were much better now and he could see that the two figures were an asari and a primitive. Yet these two seemed much more evolved.

He saw the primitive taking a step closer him, he watched it carefully gritting his teeth. The primitive lowered its gun to the ground. The first bad mistake he thought, never lower a gun in these situations. Javik stormed right to the primitive in a swift speed before it could even react. He took its hand and used his sensory ability to find out more of his current situation. However being in that pod for how long strained on his strengths, he couldn't really concentrate with his images and memories. His past flashed through his mind in a second.

"You don't need to do this Darnak" he said to his brother. "Hah, this is an honor, and it has been an honor fighting with you my brother. May you prevail as our people's voice." Those were the last words he remembered his brother said before he sacrificed himself.

Javik grimaced, he didn't want the primitive to see that, he pushed away his hand from it not wanting to reveal more from his past. The primitive looked shocked almost scared at him. Then he heard it ask."What just happened?" Javik looked at it with disgust. "This human-"he drawled out the name "-is how we communicate. How we see or show things."

The human widen its eyes in peril shook. "You can understand me? How?"

Bah! So many questions, he had his own questions. He liked the primitive far more when it was less evolved. These creatures was unworthy of his time, however he did answer its question. "I was able to understand the language with my sensory touch." Javik turned his gaze to one old structure behind him, it looked prothean. Reminding him so much of home, a home he will never be able to see again.

The thoughts were distracted by another voice he discovered. "Amazing! You could know all that by only a touch?" His eyes stopped at an asari. "Yes" he answered short. The human stepped closer crossing its arms."It works both ways doesn't it?" Javik turned his gaze to the human, he couldn't comprehend that these two low creatures could evolve in time."Yes it does."

The human shifted on its position laying its hands on the side of the body. "I saw another prothean, was he your friend?" Javik growled low in his throat, he did not like the statement "friend" utter from the primitive. "I will not discuss this with you primitive. Are we done here?" The human nodded understandable and backed away two steps. The asari just looked at Javik like it had gotten its first Christmas gift ever. "Of course. My name is Commander Shepard, I lead a mission against the reapers and I or we the universe could sure use your help."

Javik was too distracted to hear all its sentence, the only thing he heard was the reapers. He had been awoken from the pod just to face another reaper threat. How long had he been in that pod, he had to know. "How long?" The human stared at him confused. "What do you mean? How long?" the asari cut in to the discussion."Shepard I think he means how long had he been in that pod."  
>The human looked sympathetically to the ground, a weak emotion he thought. Then the human nodded its head and gazed with sadden eyes to Javik."The pod was installed to 50.000 years reactivation. Or so it said. You have been in that pod for over 50.000 years."<p>

Javik could feel the adrenaline in his heart pumping, his biotic flaring. It was hard to analyze that it had been so long. Javik collected his emotions. He could use that for revenge. He nodded to the human out of slight gratitude for telling him. Maybe he could be out of better help in this civilization. The human interrupted his thoughts."We have a plan however. Blueprints on a weapon your people began to build on. You might know it as the crucible-"Javik widen his eyes at the human, he had heard of this ancient weapon his people was building. But he had never seen its progress, but now maybe they could….Javik distracted the human's speech."Very well primitive. I'll accept. Ioffer you my services. I am Commander Javik."

The human he learned to be called Shepard smiled to him and offered its hand out to shake."Welcome aboard Javik."

Javik just stared at the hand in disgust then he scoffed and turned around. "We should go" saying short. Shepard withdrew her hand, shaking her head frustrated."This ought to be interesting." Then the three of them walked back to the shuttle that would take them back to the Normandy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I know I call the human it and the asari it or its. Don't worry it is only for the beginning as Javik see them just as this for now. I like how he see thing in his perspective So bare with my story will evolve. Trying to have the characters as structured as possible.:) Over and out!  
>**Tessitra**


	3. Disturbance

**A/N:** I know, I know. It's been a while since I updated this fanfic! But hey! At least I am actually updating! (Even though it takes some time for me to do it-.-) Also, I have chapter 4 and 5 already written down, but you will have to wait for later chapters this very week! Also I will update my other HP fanfics aswell this very week (: It's just life has been busy, and I've been little depressed, but I'm back (kind of) So without any further due, here is chapter 3 of Secunda Vita! (I just love Femshep/Javik!) Enjoy(:

**Chapter 3: Disturbance.**

* * *

><p>Two days on-board the vessel Normandy, Javik unwillingly met the entire crew, including their pilot, Joker. Javik didn't fathom the pilot's meaning of its name. Either you're a jokester or a pilot, there was no other way around. There wasn't much that made sense or impressed Javik in this cycle. He had made demands of a compartment away from the noises, somewhere where he could be alone in his privacy. The only place he thought satisfactory was a small place down at Engineering, inside Port Cargo, and it would have to do for the moment.<p>

Javik had told them specifically that he didn't wish to be disturbed, and most of them had respected his requests, except for the Asari scientist. It had been calling him on the radio-comm, nagging his ears off with questions about his people. It had annoyed Javik beyond his limits, so eventually he shut the radio-comm off. They obviously didn't know the meaning of 'not being disturbed'.

Being the last living prothean, made him feel slightly pressured, an emotion he wasn't indulgent with. How could this cycle success, when his own had failed? There was little hope for this civilisation, but he would get his revenge, even if it killed him, sooner than later.

Javik was buried in distant recollections, standing at his sensory-table when he regarded the door to his compartment whoosh open, and the footsteps of someone invading his privacy grew louder. Javik didn't have to turn around to acknowledge who it was. Gritting his teeth, and his body becoming rigid, and aware of its presence.

"Commander" he addressed without looking up from the table. Javik watched the human Commander coming up to him from the corner of his eyes, he could sense its eyes boring up at him. The human was too predictable, it did not just enter his small residence for no reason.

"Have you settled in nicely?-"there was a pause in the human's words, while its eyes inspected the small area"-there is better compartments than this"

Javik detected the hint of concern in its voice, which made him shrug. Despite the fact of his own patience, he did answer her.

"Yes"

He was well aware that his short reply, wouldn't suffice the Commander's question. Javik could almost hear the human's second question on the tip of its tongue, they always had so many questions, so Javik added with his second reply.

"Do not concern yourself Commander. Save it for the reaper threats" he responded in a modulated, yet firm voice. As he continued looking down at the sensory-table. Javik heard the silent exhaling from the Commander, and his eyes narrowed, waiting for the conversation to be over so he could get back to his duty.

"You don't talk much, do you?"

This time Javik snorted in frustration, turning around to face the Commander, seeing the human crossing its arms, almost seen as a challenge, which Javik didn't have time for. "I wasn't awoken to share pleasantries _human_. I am here for a purpose bigger than making friends. You want to talk? Speak to the Asari, it doesn't know how to shut up" Javik snarled out, meeting the Commanders intent stare, attempting to warn it off. Only to be met by a confused expression and later Javik saw the human give a lopsided smirk.

"You're not as intimidating as you think you are-"Javik only gave an exaggerated roll with his eyes, but maintained eye contact. "-I wouldn't even be down here, if it wasn't for the turned off radio-comm in your compartment. If you don't want to listen to Liara's questions there is a mute button. Or…you could just tell her politely, that you do not wish to be disturbed" the Commander finally finished.

Javik remained silent, the more the human spoke, the more frustrated Javik felt, his compartment felt all too crowded for his own likings. He almost preferred the stasis pod, rather listening to the human.

"You're wrong by the way-"Javik heard it speak once more, and this time he raised a brow in puzzlement, his expression still impassive. "-times like these, is exactly the right time to have allies, species they can trust. In order to build that trust and respect, we have to gather an understanding, we have to communicate with each other. We don't have to act all friendly Javik, I'm just saying we have to be able to communicate with each other."

The words from the human meant very little to Javik, there was no allies left standing when their empire fell. Regardless he would put it aside. They wanted to gather an understanding, and share conversations with him? Fine, but it would be on his terms…he still wouldn't let the Asari ask him questions however.

"We will see" he replied as a short answer, narrowing his eyes as he saw the human only shake its head. "Now human, we should return to our duties" Javik informed as 'politely' as he could, hoping the human Commander had the intelligence to get a hint from him wanting to be left alone. He heard it give a deep sigh, but nodded its head.

"Before I leave…We're traveling to Sur'kesh, figured you're fit for action. So what do you say about joining me on this mission?" the commander asked, a small smirk spreading on the corner of its lips. There was no brainer about this answer, it was probably the first reasonable thing they both agreed on. Javik concluded that there still might be hope for this cycle. He gave a short but firm nod on his head.

"I am ready"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **A shorter chapter, but the later chapters will be so much better! I assure you (: If you enjoyed it, don't forget to fav/review/follow, it also triggers me to update quicker! Thanks for the followers of this fic, and just know that I have not abandoned this fanfic! Take care! Xoxo/Tess


End file.
